Ivan's Foiled Adventures
by NemesisNecrosis
Summary: Several potential adventures foiled by the unfortunately excellent logic of Ivan's friends, and what came from Ivan's refusal to see it.
1. Chapter 1

Ivan's Foiled Adventures

Number 1: Under the Sea

One day in early spring, Ivan looked up from his book and said, "Where does the sea come from?"

As you can imagine, this sentence garnered strange looks from those sitting with him, namely Jenna, Garet and Isaac. After a moment of silence, the young woman said, "Excuse me?"

Ivan waved his hand at her, "The sea, where does it come from? I mean, we've been to the edge of the world, where the water falls down into the void, so if the seas are constantly emptying, how come the water level's never any lower?"

There was a long pause in conversation as the other three assimilated this, accompanied by thoughtful nods and 'hmmm's. Then Jenna spoke for them once more, "Well, if the ground can be warmed by the Mars Lighthouse, and the seas shaken by the Jupiter Lighthouse, what's to say another Alchemy Machine couldn't be what creates the sea?"

Isaac shook his head, "Are you suggesting that the Ancients created a machine to control the seas? 'Cause if that's the case, then how would they have been maintained before the Ancients learned to use Psynergy?" He sat back in his cushy chair, "No, the only thing that would make sense is if Gaia itself maintains the seas."

There was semi-satisfied silence for a few minutes, as all four friends returned to their reading. Then Ivan gave a long, forlorn sigh, "But can you imagine what an adventure that would have been?" He asked the room at large, "Venturing to the bottom of the sea to find the mysterious Alchemy Machine creating the oceans?"

The other three looked at him like he was crazy, then glanced at each other, before Garet leaned across the table and patted the youngest of their number on the head, "Sorry, Ivan. Another adventure foiled, huh?"

Ivan nodded sadly.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan's Foiled Adventures

Number 2: Into the Void

Ivan walked into the kitchen, interrupting the morning meal, lifted a single finger in the air and said, "What if the void isn't really a void!"

There was a collective sigh among the other three, as they prepared to hear another of their small friend's theories. Ivan glared at them fiercely, "No, think about it! What proof do we have that there's nothing at the bottom of the waterfalls? What if the world as we know it sits upon a high plateau?" He waited for a moment, allowing time for comments, before continuing,"I'll tell you what, we'd never know, unless-"

At this point he was interrupted by Isaac, "Ivan, let's say we actually decide to go check. How are we supposed to even get down there without the boat getting destroyed?"

Ivan grinned, "We use Piers' boat! Fly down, we'd never even have to touch the water at the bottom, just go down until we're sure there's nothing down there!"

Garet shook his head, "That's nice and all, Ivan, but how do you suggest we talk old Piers into letting us use his ship to try this, cause if you manage that, I'm all for it, but I don't think that's possible."

Ivan frowned, then looked up and glared at the ceiling. Jenna covered a grin at his expense behind a hand, and leaned forward to pat his hand, "Sorry, Ivan. It's just not meant to be," she told him sympathetically.

Ivan sighed forlornly, turned, and exited the kitchen without replying.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I might actually write a story where Ivan tries to do these things...**


	3. Chapter 3

ivan's Foiled Adventures

Number 3: We'll Build a Boat

Two days later, Ivan came running down the stairs and into Isaac's study, waving a bunch of papers in the air. Isaac looked up from his book on known Alchemy Machines on the continent of Angara, took one look at younger man's expression, and shook his head, exasperated. "What now, Ivan?" He asked, closing the book and preparing himself for the next mad scheme.

Jenna and Garett, as if called by the scent of Ivan's enthusiasm, entered the room in quick succession, sitting in the chairs they had claimed in the small room. Ivan was slightly taken aback by the look on their faces, which could be described as 'about to be entertained.'

After a moment of introspection, he decided that yes, he was perfectly sane, thank you, and chose to ingnore the fact that his friends seemed to disagree with him. He smiled at them, then announced, "We're going to build another boat."

The others did nothing for a moment, then said "No" in unison.

Ivan frowned at them, before continuing as though they had said nothing at all, "We're going to go back to Lemuria, get a new boat -it's not like they use them, anyway- and then I've already got a copy of those old instructions at Contigo, so we'll build ourselves a new flying boat!"

Jenna held out a hand for his notes, and looked at the instructions scribed upon the pages in Sheba's handwriting. She was reluctantly impressed by her fellow heroine's thoroughness, but then she probably would have been pretty careful if it were her people's writing, too. After a moment, she passed them to Isaac, who placed them on the desk and looked up at Ivan, searching his face for a moment, "And what are we going to do with the flying boat, Ivan?"

Ivan gave him an exasperated look, which the others found slightly amusing, "Explore the void, of course! Don't you remember the whole conversation we had two days ago? Well, I can't think of a way to convince Piers to put his ship in such danger, but if we have our own, then we won't need to!"

He grinned at them, until Isaac placed his hands on the desk in that way which told him he was about to be disappointed. Isaac gave him an unhappy look, "I'm sorry, Ivan, but you know we could only keep the ship flying for a short time, remember? It's just not possible to keep it up for as long as we'd have to in the void."

Ivan frowned for a moment, then got this determined expression which caused the other three to lean away from him, "Well, then," he said, "I'll just have to find Anemos and convince them to build me a boat that can fly long enough!"

And he turned and walked out of the room. There was silence for a few moments, before Jenna turned to Isaac, concerned, "you don't think he'll bother Sheba about this, do you? Because it's a long way to Prox from the Plateau, and I don't think she'll be happy to see him if he wants to ask about Anemos..."


End file.
